


Of gods...

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A book on gods.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Of gods...

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML 15Min Challenge "Aegis" (2004-ish?)

"What have you found now?" Leon asked, leaning over Cloud's shoulder to see which musty tome the blond had selected. With the castle empty, a group had decided to stay in it, to ward off vagrants and vandals. Cloud and Leon were among them, along with friends they had thought were long lost.

"Myths," Cloud replied. "But not... not our culture. It's funny, actually. These are from the Coliseum."

"Huh?" Leon snapped to full attention. There were still little reminders of the merger of worlds, but nothing so absolute.

"No one I met though. I wonder if..."

"A book of gods?" Leon asked, interrupting Cloud as he pried the book away and flipped it over to see the cover.

"Yes. It would have been nice to have read this years ago," Cloud said with a slight wistful hint in his voice. "Things might have been different if I'd known."

"As long as your exploits aren't in the pages. We're lucky to not have changed time while changing space," Leon commented, finally sitting down and catching Cloud's gaze. "Still thinking about him?"

"I think he must have read this once," Cloud said, taking the book back and flipping for several pages until he came across one that had notes scrawled in the margins. "There's a recipe in here, and he would have been able to get every ingredient."

Leon grabbed the book and took a moment to read both the neat cursive and the text that it referred to.

"He wasn't looking for me, he was looking for godhood."

Leon looked up, finally catching the underlying hurt in his friend's voice. If that statement was true, then the last of the blond's illusions and dreams were finally being shattered.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to ask him before jumping to that conclusion." The years that had passed seemed like nothing now that they were back together. Cloud was always acted first and thought second, while Leon was the other way around. They balanced each other, managing to keep from trouble while still having their share of fun.

Only now, things had changed. Everything was serious, sullen, and tedious.

"He won't talk. Not to me, not to anyone. All he does is sit up there, silent. But I know what he is, I can feel it. He brought it with him, that undeniable..."

Leon rolled his eyes. Surely Cloud hadn't missed the obvious fact that he too had whatever the mysterious gift was.

"What?"

"You're a man of action. Sitting here brooding doesn't suit you," Leon replied.

"Your department."

Leon held off another eyeroll, and said nothing as Cloud finally stood and headed out of the sunlit library.

"Fine, I'll go ask him. But he's too wrapped up in whatever is going on in his head. It's like he's not here. It's like he's listening to some other voice. He won't..."

Leon had to turn to see what had stopped Cloud mid-rant. He couldn't help a slight smile at the sight of another figure in the library. And feathers, black feathers.


End file.
